SEX AND VIOLENCE
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Durante a gravação de uma cena, Jensen e Jared não conseguem controlar o tesão que sentem um pelo outro.


**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos.

 **Avisos:** Homossexualidade, Sexo.

 **Sinopse:** **Durante a gravação de uma cena, Jensen e Jared não conseguem controlar o tesão que sentem um pelo outro.**

Essa one shot é uma fic antiga que eu havia postado em outro site há algum tempo. É bobinha, meio pervinha e sem pretensão nenhuma. Espero que curtam. Beijos!

 **Beta Reader: Eu mesma, então desculpem os erros.**

 **SEX AND VIOLENCE**

\- Corta!

Jensen e Jared se afastaram e gargalharam pela terceira vez.

\- Porra cara, pára com isso! – Jared continuava a sorrir.

\- Se concentrem, por favor! – A voz do diretor Charles Beeson era firme.

Estavam gravando o episódio "Sex and Violence" e a cena em que "Dean" agarrava "Sam" por trás e colocava uma faca em seu pescoço estava difícil de ser finalizada.

Jensen não estava conseguindo se concentrar. Toda a vez que sentia o enorme e firme corpo de Jared encostando-se ao seu, ele ficava louco. Apesar de Jared ser mais alto, a bunda do moreno se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu membro, deixando-o imediatamente duro. E quando Jared percebia, ele se afastava de Jensen, rindo e socando de leve o braço do loiro. Jared também estava ficando excitado com aquilo, mas tentava se "controlar" mais.

\- Vamos tentar de novo! Voltem as suas posições! – Charles Beeson estava querendo muito um café, e queria logo terminar aquela cena. – Ação!

"Sam" entrou no quarto e viu o agente "Nick Munroe" sentado na cama.

– Nick. O que você está fazendo aqui? – "Dean" empurrou a porta e agarrou "Sam" por trás, colocando a faca em seu pescoço.

\- Puta que pariu Jensen! – Jared se afastou rindo mais uma vez.

\- Corta! – Charles se levantou e foi em direção aos atores. – Precisam de um minuto? – Eles riram e fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Atenção! 30 minutos de pausa para Jared e Jensen se recuperarem. Aproveitem para tomar um café.

\- Foi mal, cara! – Jared se dirigiu a Jim Parrack, que naquela cena interpretava a sereia. – Jensen, posso falar com você? – Padalecki começou a andar.

\- Fala. – Jensen se juntou a ele.

\- Que porra é essa? – Jared falava baixo. – Não consegue se controlar?

\- Conseguiria se você parasse de encostar essa sua bundinha gostosa no meu pau. - Jensen sussurrou.

\- Eu não estou encostando nada! – Jared respondeu querendo rir.

\- Está sim e você sabe disso! Além do mais, gente não fode há mais de 24 horas! – Jensen parou e o encarou. - E agora fica se encostando em mim daquele jeito. Como quer que eu me controle Padalecki?

Jared teve que rir. Jensen às vezes era um devasso!

\- Vem, vamos resolver isso! – Jared começou a andar em direção ao trailer que eles dividiam.

\- Quê? – Jensen estava excitado, mas não queria correr o risco de alguém ver.

\- Entra logo. – Jared entrou no trailer seguido pelo namorado.

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso, Jay? Agora?

\- Quero. Precisamos finalizar a cena, o Beeson já tá puto da vida com a gente. – Jared deu um selinho em Jensen e começou a tirar o casaco.

Jensen o empurrou na cama e se deitou sobre ele, o beijando com certo desespero.

\- Calma Jensen...

Jared sabia o "quanto delicado" Jensen poderia ser quando estava muito excitado.

\- Vou devagar, mas pode contar que, quando eu estiver _lá dentro_ , você vai implorar para eu te foder rápido... E forte... Você sempre implora. – Jensen estava com a voz rouca e mais grossa que a habitual.

Jared estremeceu ao ouvir Ackles falar daquela forma e começou a tirar suas roupas rapidamente. Jensen tirou uma camisinha da carteira e se despiu, começando a beijar Jared novamente.

O loiro começou a descer a boca, deslizando a língua por todo o corpo do moreno, que gemia e respirava forte, doido para que o loiro chegasse logo ao "seu destino".

Quando Jensen se aproximou de sua ereção, o moreno sentia que ela estava mais dura do que aço. O loiro lambeu devagar toda a extensão e chupou forte a cabeça do pau de Jared, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas e se contorcesse de prazer.

– Jensen, não me tortura... – Jared sabia que Jensen adorava "torturá-lo".

Ackles parou de chupar, abriu as pernas de Jared e brincou com seu buraco, o deixando bem molhado. Padalecki queria muito gemer alto e mostrar ao seu amor todo o prazer que estava sentindo, mas como estavam no trailer, não podia.

Jensen vestiu o preservativo em seu membro e colocou as enormes pernas de Jared em seu ombro e começou a forçar a entrada do moreno com seu membro que também estava duríssimo.

\- Jay como você pode ter essas pernas enormes, essas mãos enormes, esse pau imenso e ser tão apertadinho aqui, hein? – Jensen mais gemia do que falava.

\- Apertado do jeito que você gosta! – Jared provocou.

Jensen gemeu e meteu devagar, como prometido. Passou a tirar e meter bem devagarzinho, para que seu Sasquatch se acostumasse com aquela sensação.

\- Tá gostoso? – Jensen quis saber.

\- Com você é sempre gostoso... – Jared falou entre gemidos.

Na verdade, Jared não sabia o que era mais gostoso, foder o loiro, ou ser fodido por ele.

Jensen começou a fazer movimentos mais vigorosos e como ele mesmo já previra, Jared implorou.

– Jensen... Mete mais forte! Mais Rápido!

Jensen obedeceu e passou a estocar mais rápido. Seus corpos se chocando enquanto sentiam o clímax se aproximando.

Jared passou a se masturbar com vontade, e em meio a gemidos contidos, não demorou muito para que os dois gozassem forte.

\- Caralho, Jensen, você mete gostoso demais! – Jared estava ofegante.

\- Eu só meto assim, porque é com você, Jay. Você sabe o que faz comigo. – Jensen estava igualmente ofegante e baixou as pernas do namorado, saindo de dentro de Jared, tirando a camisinha e se deitando ao seu lado.

\- Que tal um banho? - Convidou o moreno, depois de alguns minutos.

\- Já devem estar esperando a gente Jared... – Jensen estava preocupado que alguém descobrisse o motivo da demora deles. Não queria expor o moreno.

\- Vai ser rápido, eu prometo... – Jared sorriu e piscou para o loiro, se levantando, andando devagar até o banheiro. Jensen não resistiu ao ver o traseiro firme do namorado e o seguiu. Sabia que no fundo, Jared era tão tarado quanto ele. E uma vez só, nunca era o suficiente para eles.

\- Beeson disse trinta minutos não foi? – Jensen perguntou já abraçando o moreno e mordendo seu ombro de leve.

Jared já estava gemendo antes mesmo deles entrarem no Box.

 **J &J**

De volta ao set, Jensen e Jared se juntaram a Parrack para finalmente gravar a cena.

\- Todos em seus lugares! – Beeson gritou. - Ação!

Dessa vez quando "Dean" surpreendeu "Sam", eles tentaram manter a parte de baixo de seus corpos afastados. Mesmo tendo feito amor há poucos minutos, aquela proximidade os fazia ficar loucos de novo.

Agora, eles podiam tentar finalizar a cena sem ficar duros.

Pelo menos até a próxima gravação.

 **FIM**


End file.
